wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Totally Spies
Totally Spies are the team of fierce agents of WOOHP. They are allies to both Paul Gekko and Sonic the Hedgehog. Members Clover Clover is the daughter of Stella and the best friend to Sam and Alex. Clover attended Beverly Hills High School in Beverly Hills, California, along with Sam and Alex. Unlike Sam, Clover's academic performance was generally not stellar. She is Mandy's rival. Appearance Clover is a tall, athletic, slender, and beautiful girl with white skin, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a trendy fashion style. Her hairstyle is a fluffy, personalized bob cut that she calls a coif bob, which has the rear and sides are flared out while the front bangs, called a mop, come out over the left side of her face and flips when her shakes horizontally. Clover's style was mostly capris and pants. Later in Seasons 3-5, she wore more skirts and dresses and incorporated more high heels. Personality Clover's the one who acts like the most typical teenage girl—obsessed with fashion, boys, and her appearance. She is known to have had an abundance of boyfriends and will do anything to get a guy. Clover is the most intimately knowledgeable of her friends about pop culture topics, especially topics having to do with attractive male celebrities. Samantha Samantha is the daughter of Gabriella and is Dominique's rival. Sam is a straight-A student. Sam is a smart, loyal and sweet person who, just like her two best friends, can become highly jealous. She has great leadership skills and is highly respected by her friends. She is always focused on the task at hand whether it's studying for school or fighting crime. Appearance Sam is a beautiful and slim girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes. She is shown to have a widow's peak. Some fans have speculated that she might be of Irish heritage. Sam's style of dress is considered to be "preppy hippie". She often wears long skirts, mid-length/short skirts, flowing tops, dresses, buttoned shirts, vests, jeans, chokers, boots, high heel sandal wedges, and thin heels. Personality Sam is a smart, loyal and sweet person who, just like her two best friends, can become highly jealous. She has great leadership skills and is highly respected by her friends. She is always focused on the task at hand whether it's studying for school or fighting crime. Sam is just as guilty about boys as Clover and Alex. Sam, like Clover and Alex, enjoys shopping, and visiting salons, but she is not as interested as the others are. Also, unlike Clover, she always puts her studying first but not always missions. She seems far more sensible and straight forward than her friends at times. Alexandra Alexandra is the daughter of Carmen. She is Caitlin's rival. She went to Beverly Hills High, then Malibu University for college. Appearance lex is a beautiful girl with short black hair in a curly bob cut and light brown eyes. Her skin tone is brown. She has black African and European ancestry and is proven to be 1/2 African, as her father is shown to be white and her mother appears to be African/Hispanic. Alex has a taste for Chinese-themed outfits and her favorite food is Chinese food (wontons, apparently). Alex has the broadest variety of clothing out of the group. Usually she dresses trendy like Clover, or preppy and elegant like Sam, or a sportier type of outfit. Personality Alex is an odd mixture between a tomboy and a girly girl, she is the most athletic and fitness-minded spy of the team. She loves to play sports, especially soccer, video games, and is always trying out some new fad diet. Alex is also the most naive and absent-minded. She interprets some figures of speech literally. Britney Britney was a newest recruit to WOOHP. She is also shown to view Sam, Alex, and Clover as her best friends. Appearance Britney has bright dark blue waist-length hair, violet eyes and olive skin. Britney has a similar physical build to the other three spies and seems to be an average build for a girl of her age. Personality Britney has a cheerful personality and was a captain of her cheerleading squad and loves to play chess (a reason that Sam and Clover have taken a liking to her). She is also shown to be very intelligent, almost as intelligent as Sam, and is also very skilled, but this trait of hers made Alex become jealous of her at some point during many occasions. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Fanon Category:Heroes